User blog:Wagnike2/Ninja Gaiden 3 Review Roundup
With the release of Ninja Gaiden III in just a few hours (or is already out in some places), many critics are already weighing in with their opinions on the game. It seems that there is a wide range of opinions based on this particular game. Some critics seem to think the game is pretty good while, others absolutely hate the game. Currently, the game has a Metacritic score of 60. Loved It Metro GameCentral *'Score: 8/10' "For once Ryu actually bothers to act like a ninja too, and has some useful stealth moves and kills for you to employ. The range of quick time event sequences won't necessarily be greeted as enthusiastically, but apart from the climbing ones they're actually good fun and the prompts can be turned off if you wish." Playstation Official Magazine UK *'Score: 7/10' "It’s disappointing to find that, after the narrative starts out so vigorously and sets such a dark tone, it lacks focus throughout. This is a man who kills an unarmed guard in cold blood in the first level, and then is offended that a little girl won’t shake his infected devil-arm minutes later." Decent Play UK *'Score: 63/100' "Fundamentally things should be exactly the same as before, tweaked a little and made to look better. The latter part is true, but the basic mechanics of the game have been changed – dare we say it, simplified. What this results in is the feeling you’re never quite in control of Ryu and his ridiculous adventures across the world. It’s too focused on spectacle, not rewarding the player for doing well but instead rewarding them for simply jabbing a couple of buttons every now and then. On the most basic of levels it works and can be satisfying, but that doesn’t mean it’s much good." VideoGamer *'Score: 5/10' "Still, you'll sit through a few aggrandising cutscenes as long as the action is good, right? In doing so, however, Team Ninja strays from the series' true calling. It certainly doesn't help that cutscenes - and there's loads of the bloody things - are riddled with the kind of nonsensical twaddle that does little other than make you want to slide your phone out your pocket and check Twitter, and the game's hyperactive aesthetic has you bouncing around increasingly bizarre environments that reads like the kind of story I doodled in the back of my maths book at primary school." Hated It *IGN Score: 3/10 "This is an admirable ambition that's ultimately responsible for many of the sequel's numerous failures. Shallow combat, a misguided narrative focus, and awful pacing cripple what could have been the most interesting entry in the series' history. With Ninja Gaiden 3, Team Ninja displays an obsession with new-found emptiness that anchors the action, betrays fans, and repels newcomers. " Wikian Reviews Do you agree or disagree with these reviews? Please tell us what you think this game should be rated. Is Ninja Gaiden 3 worth buying? Yes No Category:Blog posts